Previsões de um Futuro
by Natth.R
Summary: Contém Spoilers! Fiz essa fic imaginando um futuro onde Kyoko já sabe sobre o Kuon e que tenha aceitado seus sentimentos, o que quer dizer... um futuro MUITO DISTANTE... que é apenas fruto da minha imaginação, que talvez nunca exista o.o...


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens, cenários, enredos e situações familiares referidos são de Skip-Beat!, mangá de autoria de Yoshiki Nakamura. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Primavera em Kyoto... Era de manhã cedo, Ren não conseguira dormi muito na noite anterior, ainda estava absorvendo a idéia de que Kyoko tinha uma mãe muito difícil de convencer, ela a arrastara de volta para casa, não ligando para quanto amor sua filha tinha pela atuação, apenas para estraçalhar seus sonhos pouco a pouco. Ren não queria isso, ele via o potencial nela, e acha que ela não merecia jogar sua carreira fora assim, mas internamente, o motivo maior para isso é que não queria ficar longe dela... a garota que tanto amava, e o fez aceitar seu passado.

Decidiu que era melhor se levantar do futón, ficar ali não faria muita diferença, saiu do quarto e começou a caminhar pela casa que havia acabado de conhecer na noite passada, se lembrava bem... a casa tinha um jardim, então decidiu dar uma olhada, demorou um pouco mas consegui achar a varanda que dava visão ao Jardim japonês da casa, que era muito bonito e bem cuidado. Sentou-se no piso e colocou as pernas para fora para observar ao redor enquanto o nascer do sol ia lentamente aparecendo.

Ele sabia que Kyoko tinha sido criada de maneira tradicional, mas se recordava que isso havia acontecido na pousada dos pais de Fuma Shou, não imaginava que era assim também em sua casa real.

Ren não pretendia passar a noite lá, mas não conseguira convencer a mãe da garota que ela realmente tinha talento, e que seria um desperdício ela deixa de atuar, pois ela tinha o que muitos atores demoravam muito para conseguir, ela conseguia emocionar as pessoas com sua atuação. Ren puxa um pouco seu yukata para arrumá-lo que acabou saindo do lugar enquanto estava dormindo, não estava acostumado a usar roupas tradicionais, mas não tinha levado bagagem, tinha deixado suas coisas no Hotel. Quando ligou para Yashiro-san noite passada para avisar que passaria a noite por lá, pode ouvir a euforia e a malicia em sua voz, o que fez se irritar bastante, então simplesmente desligou na cara dele.

O rapaz de repente escuta passos, e quando olha para trás lança um olhar surpreso, sendo recebido por outro igual de Kyoko que havia acabado de acordar. Ela também usava um yukata, Ren achava que ela ficava muito bem vestindo um.

- Bom dia... Ren... – diz Kyoko levemente corada ao vê-lo tão lindo a luz da manhã, seu cabelo estava bagunçado, e o yukata deixa a mostra seus músculos do abdômen e suas pernas compridas, como ele era alto o yukata ficou um pouco curto. Estava realmente muito irresistível daquele jeito, mas não podia o deixar perceber que era isso que pensava. Sua aparência a fazia lembrar-se de Cain, mas as expressões eram diferentes, e "Ren" provavelmente não sairia do quarto com o cabelo bagunçado como estava, ela podia sentir, a aura de Kuon ali.

- Bom dia Kyoko-chan... – ele sorri apaixonado como sempre. – A manhã está linda não é? - fala voltando sua visão para o nascer da manhã.

- É... – diz Kyoko também sorrindo carinhosamente, enquanto olhava para as luzes a sua frente. - Você acordou cedo Ren... – fala se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

- Não consegui dormi muito... fiquei pensando na conversa que tivemos com sua mãe ontem... – diz com seu rosto mudando para uma expressão séria.

- Entendo... – faz um pausa - Também pensei muito nisso... ela é teimosa... não vai se convencer tão fácil. – diz Kyoko também com uma expressão seria é levemente sombria.

- Mas temos que conseguir... você ainda tem muito futuro pela frente... não pode parar agora...

- Não entendo por que devo pedir sua permissão... quer dizer... eu já tenho 18 anos... ela não pode mandar mais em mim... eu deveria ir embora simplesmente. – diz apertando os punhos com muita força enquanto sua cabeça estava baixa com a franja cobrindo seus olhos.

- Mesmo que você a odeie mais que tudo... eu acho que deva pelo menos dar alguma satisfação... – diz Ren tocando em uma das mãos da garota antes que ela se cortasse com as próprias unhas. - Não se preocupe... mesmo que ela não concorde... eu com certeza te levarei de volta... – Ren levanta o rosto da garota com a outra mão e lhe dá um lindo sorriso, que faz Kyoko melhorar de humor instantaneamente. Vê-lo tranqüilo e seguro daquele jeito realmente passava segurança para Kyoko, ela se sentia melhor quando estava com ele.

- Arigato... Ren... – com o rosto um pouco corado, mas quando percebeu que perdeu o controle de suas emoções decide esfriar um pouco a cabeça. – O café da manhã ainda vai demorar um pouco, e eu sei que você come pouco... mas gastaria de um chá por hora?

- Acho que seria bom... – fala sorrindo.

- Certo... vou fazer-lo, eu já volto. – a garota se levanta e vai para dentro do cômodo novamente, e Ren volta sua visão para o jardim, perdendo um pouco sua compostura, coloca sua mão em seu rosto para disfarçar seu embaraço. Ainda não tinha se acostumado a ela o chamando pelo primeiro nome. Mesmo que tenha sido ele que pedira isso.

**Flash Back**

_Ren e Kyoko estavam no apartamento do ator no momento, estavam conversando sobre o passado, o passado que Ren tentava tanto superar. Kyoko já tinha processado toda a idéia, e estava feliz por ajudá-lo a superar essa época difícil para ele, e também em saber que Corn, agora era um homem crescido e livre, como havia imaginado, mas estava desapontada por ele não ser uma fada._

_- Então... Como foi que vôo naquela época? Eu realmente acreditei que você fosse uma fada sabia!_

_- Hahaha... – Ren ri um pouco se sentindo mais confortável agora que ela já sabia de tudo. – Eu sempre fui bom com acrobacias quando novo... eu apenas dei um salto... como quando damos um salto por cima de uma vara, não é tão difícil, fiz muito isso quando atuei como BJ._

_- Oh... mas foi tão alto... aquilo é humanamente possível? – pergunta incrédula._

_- Claro que sim! – fala em tom de brincadeira._

_Os dois se olharam e sorriram, Kyoko morde os lábios, e Ren entende que era queria perguntar alguma coisa._

_- O que foi?_

_- Hum?_

_- Você quer me perguntar algo né?_

_- Não realmente..._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Bem..._

_- Apenas pergunte... eu vou responder..._

_- Bom... se Tsuruga-san diz... você vai querer a pedra Corn de volta?_

_Ren fica surpreso com a pergunta e sorri – Não... eu dei ela para você, não foi?... E quero que continue com ela... – E ele sorri carinhosamente._

_Kyoko também sorri aliviada. – Arigato!... mas então... como eu deveria te chamar Corn? Eu posso te chamar de Corn?_

_- Bem... No momento eu não sou o Corn... eu prometi a mim mesmo que só voltaria a ser o Corn quando eu me tornasse o melhor ator do Japão e voltasse para perto dos meus pais... Agora... eu sou Tsuruga Ren... Bem... Você poderia me chamar de Ren pelo menos... acho que agora mesmo que não quiséssemos, nós estamos mais íntimos não é... e... eu posso te chamar de Kyoko-chan... Como antigamente?_

_Kyoko reagia com rubor à palavra 'íntimos', mas entendeu em que sentido Ren quis dizer. – Se for você... Eu acho que tudo bem... Ren... – diz envergonhada._

_- Arigato... Kyoko-chan... – agradece a garota a sua frente._

**Fim do Flash Back  
><strong>

Sempre que ele a ouvia o chamando assim sentia como se realmente tivesse chances de tê-la para si, mas sabia que a garota não tinha esse tipo de sentimento por ele, no máximo, talvez agora ele pudesse ser considerado um amigo, e por enquanto estava satisfeito com isso.

- Ren!... – diz Kyoko parada atrás do rapaz com uma badeja em mãos. Como estava pensativo, o homem a sua frente não parecia ter percebido a sua presença, a garota desejou saber o que ele estava pensando, mas achou que seria mal educado perguntar. – Eu trouxe chá vermelho... é o que você sempre toma não é... – se abaixa para ficar frente a frente com ele.

Ren se vira para encará-la e ajudar com a bandeja - Você realmente me conhece bem, não é Kyoko-chan... - Ren sorri, pegando uma das xícaras.

- Sim, desde quando eu virei sua agente naquela vez... faz bastante tempo não? – diz sorrindo, tirando a outra xícara da bandeja.

- Sim, é verdade... – Ele aproxima suas mãos para pegar o bule de chá.

- Oh não precisa fazer isso, eu mesma faço... – nessa hora as mãos dos dois se tocam, Kyoko fica um pouco vermelha, mas não se afasta, também não parecia nervosa com o toque, eles ficam assim por certo tempo, até Ren cair na real e separar suas mãos das dela, ele sorri e espera que a jovem coloque o chá.

- Me desculpe.

- Sem problemas... eu devia ter deixado você colocar o chá... – a garota coloca o chá nas xícaras delicadamente.

- Não, não... eu não me importo... eu só acho que não precisa ser tão educada comigo Kyoko-chan...

- Gomen... é o costume... – Kyoko coloca o bule na bandeja novamente e pega sua xícara e se senta ao lado de Ren, voltando a observar o jardim.

Enquanto tomava um gole de seu chá, Ren pensa que as reações de Kyoko ultimamente estão mais controladas, ela não parecia mais se assustar com seu toque, os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, ele sempre sentia que a garota botava uma distancia segura entre eles antes, mas agora a distancia dos dois diminuiu, parecia natural os dois sentarem juntos assim, como se sempre fosse desse jeito. Ele ficara feliz em perceber isso.

- Mesmo que tenha sido nessas circunstâncias... eu fico feliz de ter voltado a Kyoto um pouco... – diz Kyoko tomando um gole de seu chá.

- É mesmo? Por quê?

- Por que foi aqui que nos conhecemos... Corn... – diz sorrindo. Ren fica surpreso, e feliz ao mesmo tempo. – E depois do que o Shoutaro fez comigo... ter conhecido o Corn é a única lembrança boa da época que estive aqui...

- Shoutaro? - pergunta sem entender.

- Ah... – Kyoko fica surpresa – Eu falei isso em voz alta? Bem quem se importa... – faz uma expressão de ódio ao se lembrar de sua paixão antiga. – Esse é o nome do Fuma Shou... ele realmente tem problemas como o nome dele...

Os dois ficam um pouco em silêncio, mas logo Ren coloca a mão na frente da boca para tapar o riso, mas não agüenta por muito tempo, Kyoko percebe seu divertimento e começa a rir junto com ele.

Realmente parecia bem natural, os dois estarem juntos.

- Vejo que gostaram de meu jardim...

Ren e Kyoko viram para trás para ver a mãe de Kyoko os observando, a garota instantaneamente fecha sua expressão.

- Se me der licença Ren... eu vou na cozinha ver como está indo o café da manhã... – ela se levanta e passa sem ao menos olhar para aquela senhora que estava parada.

- Bom dia, Mogami-san... – diz Ren, olhando para a mãe de Kyoko e se levantando. – Já pretende mudar de idéia com relação a conversa que tivermos ontem? – Ren coloca as mãos por dentro das mangas do yukata e sorri com os olhos baixos.

- Eu sinceramente não me importo em o que aquela garota imprestável for fazer da vida dela... eu apenas não quero que ela suje o nome da família... – comenta a mãe.

- Oh é mesmo... – diz seguindo em direção ao corredor, mas então se vira para encará-la. – Se é assim... me pergunto então o motivo de tê-la trazido de volta a força... já que não vejo nada que Kyoko possa ter feito para envergonhá-la. – sua voz tinha um leve tom de desprezo, e logo volta a caminhar em direção a cozinha.

- Tsuruga Ren-san... Qual é seu relacionamento com aquela garota? Por que se importa tanto com ela?... – a voz da mulher atrás de si o faz parar.

Ren vira seu rosto lentamente, e lhe dá um sorriso confiante e obscuro, sua expressão havia mudado completamente, agora quem estava no comando era Kuon.

- Mogami-san... Kyoko já é maior de idade... o meu relacionamento com ela, só diz respeito a nós dois... a senhora não tem que se envolver. – seu olhar era duro e causava um frio na espinha. Ren faz uma leve reverencia e vai em direção da garota, enquanto a senhora ficara parada no mesmo lugar, espantada, mas logo sua expressão fria se normaliza, e suspiro cansado vem em seus lábios. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O café da manhã se passou sem maiores problemas, mas Kyoko ainda parecia chateada por ter visto a mãe mais cedo, Ren e ela comeram sozinhos, parece que a mãe dela não quis se juntar a mesa com eles. Ao terminar de comer Kyoko pega seus pratos e se levanta sem ao mesmo olhar ou dizer qualquer coisa para Ren e segue em direção da cozinha. Ele fica preocupado. O olhar da garota estava sem foco, deveria está pensando em coisas ruins que aconteceram em sua infância. Ele termina de comer a segue.

Chegando a cozinha ver que ela estava concentrada lavando os pratos, então Ren coloca os seus na pia para chamar a sua atenção, a fazendo olhar para ela.

- Quer ajuda?

- Ahn? Ah, não Ren... você é visita... não precisa ajudar...

- Não diga algo assim... sempre que você come lá em casa você acaba ajudando na louça... Então agora eu também vou ajudar... – diz puxando um pouco as mangas do yukata para não molharem.

- Ah, não se preocupe com as mangas... eu posso conseguir outro yukata para você usar...

- Obrigado, mas mesmo assim está tudo bem...

Kyoko parecia ter melhorado seu humor novamente, e os dois voltam a sua atenção para a louça.

- Kyoko-chan...

-Hum?

- Acha que devemos ir embora hoje mesmo?

- Sim... – diz com uma expressão seria. – Eu vou dizer para minha mãe o que eu quero como você me aconselhou... e depois nós já podemos ir embora... eu não me sinto bem estando aqui... por mim eu nunca mais voltava a essa casa...

- Entendo como se sente... eu lembro o quanto você chorava por causa de sua mãe...

- É... mas agora eu não quero chorar mais por isso... eu pretendo levar o resto das minhas coisas... o que eu achar que ainda me serve eu pretendo levar daqui... para não precisar mais voltar...

- Eu ajudarei você a carregar tudo então... – diz Ren sorrindo.

- Obrigada...

- Mas... tem um lugar... que eu gostaria de ir antes...

- Eh? Que lugar?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mais tarde, Ren e Kyoko saem juntos para uma caminhada, ela não sabia para onde estavam indo, Ren era aquele que mostrava o caminho, ele estava indo na frente e ela logo atrás observando suas costas largas se movimentando entre as pessoas. Kyoko arrumou um yukata maior para que ele usa-se na rua, esse era cinza escuro estampado com detalhes em vinho, não podia deixá-lo usar um yukata curto com um corpo daqueles, ficaria visível demais, mas o estranho é que enquanto caminhavam ninguém parecia reconhecê-los, Kyoko já era naturalmente não notável, mas Ren... Talvez o fato de que ele tinha penteado o cabelo de maneira diferente, com a franja toda na frente, cobrindo seus olhos, estivesse ajudando.

- Kyoko-chan... tem alguma coisa errada? – pergunta Ren preocupado.

- Eh? Não, por quê?

- Você não parava de olhar para os lados e de repente começou a olhar só para mim... tem alguma coisa errada comigo?

- Ah! – Fica vermelha – Não, você está ótimo Ren! É só que ninguém parece ter notado quem é você... e estou um pouco surpresa.

- Hahaha... eu também estou na verdade... mas não fique muito para trás... vem... me dê sua mão. – diz estendendo a dele, Kyoko fica paralisada na hora.

"Parece que eu estava errado quanto a ela já está acostumada" – Kyoko-chan? – pergunta Ren com uma gota.

- Ah... T-tem certeza?... e se formos vistos? O que as outras pessoas podem pensar?

- Os deixe pensarem o que quiserem... não estou fazendo nada errado, estou? - abre um sorriso -... Vamos... – ainda estendendo a mão.

- Mas Ren...

- Se não quer é só dizer... – começa a abaixar a mão, quando sente Kyoko as puxando.

- Espera... eu vou! – segura a mão dele muito corada. – Mas se algo acontecer não diga que não avisei...

Ren sorri – Mesmo que aconteça... eu não pretendo desmentir nada...

- O que quer dizer com isso... – pergunta sem entender.

- Naaaaadaaa... – sorri divertido, deixando Kyoko muito confusa.

Ren segura em sua mão firmemente e diminui o passo para que Kyoko o siga, ele olha para ela com o canto dos olhos, e percebe que ela parece um pouco desconfortável, ela estava de cabeça baixa, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia, ele suspira e então solta um pouco o aperto, mas ele não esperava que Kyoko apertasse a mão dele logo em seguida, ele olha para ela e vê que ela olhava para ele com olhos de quem esperava alguma coisa, então ela sorri: um sorriso doce e suave, ele se sente aliviado por ela estar bem, e sorri de volta enquanto segurava suas mãos firmemente. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A garota não sabia para onde eles estavam indo, mas começou a ter suspeita quando viu que estavam para entrar na floresta. Ren foi à frente e empurrando os galhos do caminho da garota para que ela passasse com segurança, Kyoko observava o caminho atentamente, era um caminho familiar, algo que lhe trazia boas e más lembranças, mas principalmente fazia seu coração palpitar.

Sem conseguir mais segurar ela começa a corre deixando Ren para trás, que logo começa a segui-la, ela corria por entre os galhos e as folhas do caminho até finalmente chegar ao pequeno riacho que brilhava com a luz do sol, refletindo em suas águas. Era o lugar que ela e Corn haviam se conhecido.

- Então era aqui...

- Sim... – diz Ren aparecendo logo atrás. – Nosso "Lugar secreto"...

- Hum... – Kyoko sorri com as lembranças.

Ren se aproxima do riacho e se abaixa para molhar um pouco o rosto, o dia não estava quente, mas dentro da floresta estava. Kyoko se junta a ele da mesma forma, ela levanta um pouco o cabelo e depois de molhar a mão ela passa lentamente na base do pescoço e na nuca, e joga um pouco de água no rosto e nos cabelos.

Ren observa seus movimentos, como se estivessem sendo feitos em câmera lenta: Ela com olhos fechados e uma expressão suave ao sentir a água fria entrando em contato com sua pele macia e alva, o 'splash' da água batendo em seu rosto, os pingos escorregando por seu pescoço desnudo e seguindo lentamente para seu busto, a luz refletindo em seus cabelos um pouco úmidos, e então o leve balançar do seu rosto e cabelos. E a forma como ela sorriu e abriu os olhos para ele. Tão sexy.

Ren imediatamente joga bem mais água no rosto, assustando Kyoko. Se não jogasse mais água provavelmente não conseguira se segurar muito tempo, seu coração batia rápido, e a imagem de Kyoko ao seu lado realmente mexia com seus sentidos, precisava se acalmar o mais rápido possível, ou senão poderia acabar se aproveitando do fato que estavam sozinhos no meio do mato.

Kyoko olha incrédula para Ren, enquanto esse jogava cada vez mais água no rosto, será que ele estava com tanto calor assim?

- Ren... você ta bem? – pergunta preocupada.

- Ahn? Claro estou ótimo... – diz com um sorriso sem graça. Kyoko olha para ele muito desconfiada, enquanto Ren tenta ao máximo parecer natural.

- Tem certeza...? – pergunta ainda com uma cara muito desconfiada, então ela vai se aproximando de leve, ainda olhando para ele, e Ren vai se afastando ao mesmo tempo, começando a suar frio. _"Não tão perto Kyoko-chan!"_

- Claro Kyoko-chan... Por que eu mentiria sobre isso... – Ren dá um dos seus sorrisos de gentleman, Kyoko percebe e fica assustada com o fato que ele não vai mesmo dizer o que estava acontecendo.

- Você não confia em mim não é?... – suspira cansada.

Ren pisca duas vezes sem entender - O que quer dizer com isso? – pergunta com uma expressão confusa.

- Eu sei que está escondendo alguma coisa... Senão não teria sorrido desse jeito... – diz fazendo bico, com um pouco de raiva. E Ren ri um pouco com isso.

- Que cara é essa? – pergunta achando graça.

- É meu rosto, nasci com ele... – ainda fazendo bico.

- Não me lembro disso, a Kyoko-chan que eu conheci, tinha um rosto muito bonito, e era uma garota muito fofa, ativa e que sorria facilmente.

- Essa Kyoko já morreu há muitos anos... - Kyoko dá um olhar baixo e um sorriso triste.

- Não... por que essa mesma garota... está aqui na minha frente... – Kyoko olha para Ren e o encontra com um sorriso radiante e apaixonado. – E para mim... ela continua sendo uma garota fofa, ativa... – Ren leva sua mão ao rosto de Kyoko e o alisa carinhosamente, deixando vermelha. – Que é muito bonita... Mas fica muito mais bonita quando está sorrindo...

- Ren... – ela estava sem palavras. Mas então ela sente Ren apertar sua bochecha. – AI!

- Por isso eu acho que você devia parar com isso... Não dê sorrisos tristes como esse como se não fosse nada! – diz com uma expressão meio irritada.

- Itaaiii Ren! – a garota começa a reclamar da dor, com uma cara chorosa, e Ren parecia está se divertindo com isso.

- Menina má, não faça mais isso entendeu? – Ren fala com ela como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha que fazia birra demais.

- Paraa Ren! Paraaa! – Kyoko sem agüentar mais, por impulso, coloca a mão e depois joga água no rosto de Ren para que ele a soltasse.

- Ahh... Kyoko-chan! – Ren sente a água entrando em seus olhos. – Por que fez isso? - começa a enxugá-los.

- Você não queria me soltar! Então tive que te acalmar um pouco... – diz com um tom de irritação.

- Ah é? Então que tal se eu te acalmar também? – com um sorriso malicioso, Ren joga a água do riacho em direção de Kyoko molhando-a.

- Ahhh! Não acredito! – diz muito surpresa quando sente sua roupa molhada grudar no corpo. – Você me paga Ren! – E começa a jogar água na direção dele também.

- Só estou devolvendo o favor... – sorrindo vitorioso, desviando do ataque.

Os dois se levantam e começam uma pequena guerra de água, mas pareciam estar se divertindo muito. Kyoko levanta o yukata, entra no riacho e começa a chutar a água em direção de Ren, totalmente desprotegido, ele decide se utilizar da mesma tática entrando também no riacho, e a guerra fica cada vez mais intensa, pareciam duas crianças, mas a brincadeira começou a ficar séria e nenhum dos dois queria perder. Só que não puderam evitar ficarem ensopados com isso. Kyoko ataca Ren diretamente nos olhos novamente e por causa disso ele perde um pouco o equilíbrio, quando Kyoko vê que ele ia cair para trás, ela tenta puxá-lo de volta, só que ela esqueceu que ele era bem mais pesado que ela...

- Kyaaahh! -... E os dois acabam caindo juntos nas águas.

Ren balança a cabeça e pisca os olhos para ver como Kyoko estava. O rapaz estava surpreso como as coisas podiam acabar daquele jeito. Ren conseguiu se apoiar pelas mãos no último segundo, agora Kyoko caiu bem em cima do abdômen e entre as suas pernas, numa posição não muito confortável. Quando a garota levanta a cabeça lentamente, vê que seu rosto estava milímetros de distancia do de Ren, e isso deixa os dois parados se olhando por um tempo, o silêncio era visível, mas com a proximidade era possível sentir a respiração um do outro, era uma situação bem perigosa, Ren foi o primeiro a desviar o rosto educadamente, meio corado, Kyoko entende o sinal e sai de cima dele também muito corada, a garota mal podia falar de tamanho susto que levou, sua expressão era hilária na opinião de Ren.

Ele começa a rir baixo sem perceber, e então a expressão de Kyoko muda de uma chocada para uma emburrada e dá um pequeno golpe no braço dele.

- Não ria Ren! Isso não é Justo!

- Desculpa... é só que... hihihi... é só que... – seu corpo tremia enquanto tentava segurar o riso, mas isso não durou muito tempo.

Kyoko ficou chateada por vê-lo rindo dela, mas ela imagina que sua expressão deveria está mesmo engraçada, e então sente vontade de rir também, rir dela mesma.

Ren ria que se deliciava com a situação, e fica mais feliz ao vê-la rir também, e ambos começam a rir fervorosamente deles mesmo, por estarem sendo tão infantis.

Os dois se levantam, Kyoko tenta tirar o excesso de água das roupas e do cabelo, mas Ren apenas balança a cabeça rapidamente jogando água para todo lado e voltando a molhar Kyoko.

- Ren! Pára! Tah me molhando! – diz com uma voz desesperada, e Ren começa a rir novamente.

- Desculpe... – Ren sai da água, e então estende a mão para Kyoko a pegasse, a garota aceita a ajuda e o rapaz a puxa dali. Os dois se sentam um pouco cansados.

- Droga Ren... olha só para nós... não dá para voltar para casa assim... – faz bico.

- Eu sei... me desculpe... bom pelo menos o sol está forte... vamos esperar ele nos secar um pouco.

- É... acho que é tudo que podemos fazer agora. – se apoiando nos próprios joelhos.

Depois de um tempo, Ren nota que Kyoko parecia tremer um pouco, por está com as roupas molhadas, ele se sente culpado por isso, já que ela não podia trocar de roupas e não podiam voltar para casa naquela situação. Então ele folga um pouco seu yukata abrindo a parte de cima, deixando a mostra seu peitoral definido, se aproxima de Kyoko e puxa para encostar-se a ele, no começo a expressão de Kyoko é de choque por não entender o que estava acontecendo, mas então Ren diz:

- Você está com frio não é? Desculpe-me por isso, eu me sinto responsável, então achei que se nós nos abraçássemos, poderíamos trocar um pouco de calor... pena que meu yukata também está molhado... espero que isso não esteja causando o efeito contrario.

Kyoko escuta atentamente, e então relaxa o corpo, muito envergonhada, mas não o suficiente para querer se soltar dali. Ela encosta delicadamente o rosto naquele peitoral esguio, e sente o calor vindo do corpo dele, era uma sensação reconfortante. A garota começa a pensar em como era bom tê-lo ali junto de si, sentir o calor passar entre seus corpos encharcados, sentir a pele dos dois roçar uma na outra. Aquilo com certeza conseguia fazer seu coração aquecer também.

Ren, no entanto, estava dentro de um grande dilema, ele estava chocado com o fato de que ela o tinha deixado fazer aquilo tão facilmente, será que ela não entendia o perigo da situação? Ela estava ali, totalmente indefesa e frágil em seus braços, ele engole seco. Sua mente só pensava se deveria ou não fazer alguma coisa, ele não queria estragar aquele momento, por que era muito raro, mas seu corpo gritava para abraçá-la, e ele já havia resistido demais, e não estava agüentando mais por causa da proximidade que ele mesmo causou.

Ren fecha os olhos e suspira, criando coragem ele tira um dos braços de dentro das mangas do yukata e o coloca ao redor da cintura dela abraçando-a para deixá-la mais junto dele, e com a outra mão, começa a alisar os seus cabelos molhados delicadamente, Kyoko se surpreende, mas fecha os olhos e deixa um sorriso de conforto aparecer em seu rosto, ajeitando seu corpo para ficar em uma posição mais confortável perto dele, e ao perceber tal reação, Ren mostra um pequeno sorriso de alívio, deixando seu queixo descansar sobre a cabeça dela, fechando os olhos, para prestar mais atenção no calor e no cheiro que ela exilava.

Kyoko estava sentindo uma sensação estranha: Ter seu corpo colado com o do homem que ela tanto admirava. Ela não entendia o que ela estava fazendo, nem por que o Ren estava fazendo isso. Mas por algum motivo ela só não queria sair dali, daquele aconchego. Seus sentimentos ainda estavam confusos, ela sabia que amava Ren, mas também sabia que ele já gostava de outra pessoa, e pensar nisso doía por dentro. Mas só com aquele abraço, ela percebe que realmente ela não consegue se imaginar junto de outra pessoa além dele, e seu olhar fica triste por um momento, mas é o suficiente para Ren perceber.

- O que está pensando Kyoko-chan? – tirando o queixo de sua cabeça para olhá-la diretamente.

- Ahn? – olha para Ren para vê-lo a encarando, ela se assusta com a pergunta, então tenta desconversar. – Nada realmente... – fala abaixando a cabeça para não encarar aqueles olhos penetrantes.

- Não é o que parece... você pode falar comigo se quiser... – diz sorrindo compreensivo, enquanto dá um pequeno cafuné em seus cabelos.

Kyoko não sabe o que fazer, talvez fosse bom conversar com alguém sobre isso, mas Ren era a ultima pessoa que gostaria de falar sobre, mas e se ela tenta-se ser mais geral...

-... Bem... é que... Ren... você já sentiu algo estranho por alguém...?

- Estranho? Estranho como?

-... ahnnn... Estranho como... sentir o peito doer quando está com alguém... – as bochechas de Kyoko ficam rosadas.

Ren fica surpreso com o conteúdo da conversa e a expressão da garota, então pergunta rapidamente. – Você está sentindo isso por alguém? – meio preocupado

-... bem... acho que sim... eu ainda não consigo entender isso direito... mas ficar perto dessa pessoa me deixa feliz...

Ele não sabia o que fazer, "Será que ela está apaixonada por alguém?" é o que ele pensava. Isso o deixa inquieto, não queria perde-la, não queria vê-la nos braços de outro homem, engole seco novamente.

- Eu conheço essa pessoa?

- Sim... – diz ainda mais vermelha, e ainda mais fofa na opinião de Ren, mas aquilo o deixava triste, por que não era ele em que ela estava pensando.

-... bom... acho que se você sente algo estranho... você devia tentar entender isso antes não é?... quem sabe perguntar a essa pessoa se ela se sente assim também por você... – responde tentando ser compreensivo.

O olhar de Ren era vazio, não tinha chances... seu coração doía por dentro, era como se tivessem arrancado uma parte de si. Mas... ele não podia fazer nada com relação a isso.

- ... Eu não posso... – diz com a franja cobrindo suas feições.

- Por que não? – Confuso.

- Por que... eu acho que essa pessoa não gosta de mim...

- Por que ela não gostaria de você? Você é uma garota tão legal Kyoko-chan... É Bonita, inteligente, talentosa... tenho certeza que ele deve gostar de você também... – nessa hora lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos da garota e Ren fica sem preocupado. – Kyoko-chan? O que foi?

- Impossível... "_eu nunca serei boa o suficiente para você_"– as lágrimas começam a ficar mais pesadas, e Ren não agüenta vê-la daquele jeito e a abraça forte.

- Não é Impossível... você não vai saber se não tentar... Às vezes as pessoas não conseguem perceber os sentimentos que temos... – Ren se sente como se estivesse falando com ele mesmo nessa hora. - E por isso... temos que dizê-los em palavras... senão você pode perder sua chance...

- Mesmo se eu dissesse... não daria certo... eu não sou boa o suficiente para ele... olhe para mim... – Kyoko pega o rosto de Ren em suas mãos o forçando a olhar para ela. – Eu não sou nada...

- Isso não é você que decide... – Ren dá um pequeno sorriso, e usa a manga do yukata para enxugar as lágrimas que manchavam aquele rosto que tanto amava. - Ás vezes nós não conseguimos valorizar a nós mesmos... Mas existem pessoas que podem ver algo incrível em você que você nem imagine... essa pessoa provavelmente não deve pensar em algo como você não serve para ele... se ele gostar de você também... será pelo que você é... e para mim você a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci... tenha orgulho de si mesma...

Kyoko se sente emocionada com aquelas palavras, e começa a chorar ainda mais... não podia acreditar, ele a achava incrível? Tsuruga Ren achava isso de uma noob como ela?

- Kyoko-chan? – pergunta, preocupado.

- Meu peito dói... dói muito...

- O que? – agora ainda mais preocupado. – o que foi? Você se machucou em algum lugar?

- Não... é uma dor aqui... – apontando o lado do coração. – Quando Ren fala essas coisas descuidadas... tudo dentro de mim começa a doer... – ela estava muito vermelha de vergonha.

Ren fica paralisado, e acaba levando alguns minutos para finalmente entender. Era ele? Não podia ser, não é? Ele tinha que está ouvindo coisas. Aquela garota, que disse a si mesma que nunca mais ia se apaixonar, aquela garota que nunca percebia suas intenções... seus sentimentos... Aquela garota que ele tanto admirava... que tanto amava. Não podia ser... mas era...?

- Droga Ren! Por que você fez isso comigo! É tudo sua culpa... – gritava jogando fora toda sua frustração, não ligava mais para as lágrimas que desciam sem parar, não ligava mais para o que ele achava dela, não ligava mais pra nada, ela só queria se livrar daquilo, jogar aquele sentimento fora. Seu corpo todo tremia. – É tudo sua culpa! Eu acabei me apaixo-

Ren segurou seus ombros com força de surpresa, e de uma só vez, aproximou seu rosto do dela colando seus lábios pela primeira vez, em um beijo, não a deixando terminar a frase.

Kyoko matinha os olhos abertos pelo susto, não estava entendendo nada da situação, mas podia sentir os lábios daquele homem sobre os seus em doce toque... mesmo aquilo sendo como se fosse um sonho para ela... tudo que ela pensa na hora... é se soltar deles, ela empurra abruptamente o rapaz com as mãos em seu peito, os afastando.

- Pára Ren! – virando o rosto para evitar outra investida.

Ela o olha pelo canto dos olhos, e o encontra com a expressão séria, Kyoko sente um frio na espinha ao ver aqueles olhos penetrantes a observando cuidadosamente. De repente Ren se aproxima e pega as mãos de Kyoko e rapidamente as prende por trás das costas dela, para que ela não pudesse movê-las, e em seguida a beija novamente... dessa vez com mais força.

A garota começa a se debater, mas quanto mais ela se mexia, mais Ren usava sua força para segura-la. Mesmo ele a forçando naquela situação... Kyoko podia sentir que seu toque era sutil... ele não queria machucá-la... e ao mesmo tempo... ela sentia aqueles lábios masculinos nos seus... quentes... molhados... gentis... Kyoko sentia se perder um pouco a cada minuto que passava... mas não podia... não queria se magoar de novo...

Kyoko força a cabeça e consegue se soltar novamente de Ren, e com de raiva pergunta. - Por que você ta fazendo isso? – antes que pudesse abrir os olhos para olhá-lo, ela sente as mãos dele em seu rosto o segurando, e mais uma vez os lábios dele tocando os dela. Mas esse ultimo foi um beijo mais breve.

- Ren! Pára! – fica preparada para outra investida dele, mas ao invés disso...

- Eu te amo! – diz olhando bem nos olhos dela, ainda segurando seu rosto.

Congela.

- Eu te amo... Kyoko...

-...

Ren puxa a garota para perto de si a abraça forte, encostando a cabeça no ombro dela, e fala em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo... você não sabe quanto tempo eu guardei isso... Quanto tempo tive que esconder... – Ren respira fundo e continua.

- Desde que o Rick morreu... eu achei que nunca mereceria ser feliz de novo... e que teria que viver sob a memória dele... mas quando nos encontramos novamente... tudo que eu menos queria começou a acontecer... Sem perceber... eu comecei a esquecer o Rick... e você sabe por que? – O corpo de Ren tremia um pouco, aquele corpo grande naquele momento parecia frágil aos olhos de Kyoko, que ela o abraça de volta para confortá-lo.

- Por que eu sempre tinha você em minha mente... não consegui deixar de pensar em você... deixar de me preocupar com você... deixar de me impressionar com você... deixar de sentir ciúmes por você... deixar de perceber que a cada dia que passava mais atraente você ficava... deixar de gostar de você... – Kyoko aperta o yukata de Ren enquanto escuta.

- Quando eu vi... que mesmo crescendo... você ainda continuava a mesma garota doce e inocente que eu conhecia a anos atrás... mesmo com as amarguras que teve... você sempre sorria... e isso me dava forças... Sempre que eu olho para você... eu desejo ver seu sorriso... um sorriso que fosse só para mim... um daqueles que me fez apaixonar... – Kyoko sorri levemente ao ouvir isso.

- Tudo em você me fascina... você envergonhada... com raiva... até quando você está fora de si... tudo... tudo em você me impressiona... e a cada dia que passa mais aumenta minha vontade de te abraçar, te beijar, tocar na sua pele... senti-la assim junto a minha... eu quero você... quero seja minha... de nenhum outro homem além de mim... não quero que ninguém mais possa te tocar como eu... quero fazer você minha... só minha... – Sua voz emitia toda sua possessividade, Ren não ligava mais em esconder algo assim, ele a queria a todo custo, todos seus desejos internos estavam a flor de sua pele, pulsando pra sair, ele não ia deixar essa chance passar.

- Eu não queria isso... mas não pude evitar... por que era você... não outra pessoa... só você... se for a Kyoko... eu não posso mentir sobre isso dentro de mim... Não é o Ren, não Katsuki, não é o Cain... sou eu... o meu único eu... eu amo você... – Ren a abraça com mais força, e os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo. Ren fica preocupado per ver nenhuma reação da garota, então folga um pouco o abraço.

- É mentira, não é? – Ren abre os olhos com a voz baixa de Kyoko em seu ouvido. Ele se afasta e vira para mirar seu rosto, e o vê molhado novamente, lágrimas caiam sem parar, mas Kyoko tinha um sorriso lindo em seu rosto. Ren sente seu coração bater mais forte, e a vontade de beijá-la fica ainda maior.

- Não... não é... – sorriso- Eu te- – Kyoko puxa o yukata de Ren com tudo para perto de si. E quem cala a boca de Ren com um beijo é ela. Um beijo que dessa vez os dois queriam. Um beijo calmo, mas apaixonado. Os lábios se soltaram, e Kyoko se aproxima de seu ouvido e diz:

- Eu também te amo...

E aquelas palavras eram tudo que Ren precisava para perde totalmente seu controle, e dessa vez a beija de verdade, um beijo que sua língua invade aqueles lábios, que Kyoko aceita totalmente, aprofundando mais ainda aquele momento, um beijo feroz e selvagem, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de amor, todo aquele amor guardado pelo dois por tanto tempo. As mãos passavam livres por ambos os corpos, que estavam bem mais próximos um do outro e quanto mais o beijo ia passando mais vontade os dois tinham de sentir sensações diferentes.

Kyoko estava totalmente vestida. Então ela deixa Ren folgar um pouco a faixa do yukata, então ela tira os braços das mangas, e com eles abraça o peito nu de Ren novamente, fazendo os dois sentir o choque que percorria o corpo dos dois e aumentar cada vez mais a vontade de sentir toque da pele um do outro.

O beijo pára um pouco para os dois se recomporem, mas enquanto isso Ren a deita cuidadosamente no chão, ficando por cima, e a volta a beijar, dessa vez, um beijo lento, cheio de desejos, que os fazia suspirar. E o carinho foi ficando cada vez mais intimo mais amável, mais quente... E os corpos se aqueciam mutuamente...

E então ficaram assim, por um bom tempo, apenas aproveitando os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro... Agora sem esconder nenhum deles... 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyoko abre os olhos devagar, e aspira o ar profundamente, e com ele veio aquele cheiro que já era familiar... o cheiro daquele homem que tanto a fascinava... Tsuruga Ren... que ao perceber os movimentos da garota ele a puxa para mais junto de si, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Os dois estavam abraçados e encostados em uma árvore que fazia uma boa sombra, apenas curtindo o tempo juntos, depois de passarem um bom tempo namorando e conhecendo um pouco mais sobre o corpo um do outro, Kyoko resolveu cochilar um pouco enquanto esperava as roupas secarem, e Ren ficaram ao seu lado, observando-a dormi, e aproveitando a brisa refrescante que passava.

Já era umas duas da tarde, e as roupas agora já pareciam mais secas, os dois estavam usando os yukatas sem a cinta, já que Kyoko as pendurou em um galho da árvore para secarem mais rápido, mas as roupas estavam completamente fechadas, até por que na situação atual deles, não seria bom ficarem sem elas. Agora que Ren assumiu seus sentimentos, que foram aceitos por ela e estavam sozinhos sem ninguém para atrapalhar, Ren estava com menos de 50% de seu autocontrole, Kyoko não via o porquê de ele a achar atraente, mas sabia que se por um acaso o deixasse ver uma misera parte de sua pele de dentro do yukata, ele com certeza não ia conseguir se segurar então era melhor não tentá-lo e manter as coisas calmas como estão. Kyoko tenta se soltar de Ren para se levantar e fala para ele:

- Já está na hora de voltarmos não é? – diz ela, em seguida Ren a beija e esconde a cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Vamos ficar só mais um pouquinho, por favor? – pergunta com uma voz baixa e manhosa, Kyoko acha isso uma graça nele e cria coragem para abraçá-lo de volta e começa a mexer em seu cabelo.

Olhando o cabelo de Ren, Kyoko se lembra de algo importante, que não tinha perguntado antes.

- Ren... tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis perguntar...

- O que foi? – Ren beija a bochecha de Kyoko e depois se aconchega em seu peito e ela sorri com o carinho.

- A cor do seu cabelo... e dos seus olhos... antes eram outras não é?... quando nos conhecemos a 12 anos atrás...

Ren congela imediatamente com a pergunta. É verdade que os dois já haviam conversado sobre algumas coisas como, o fato de já terem se conhecido... sobre o Rick... mas o fato de Ren ser estrangeiro, e filho do Kuu Hizuki ainda se mantinham em segredo... e nem para ela ele podia contar.

- Ah... gomen Kyoko... essa pergunta eu... – ele muda imediatamente para uma expressão séria e sombria.

- Ah... tudo bem você não precisa responder! – diz sorrindo e mexendo as mãos de um lado para o outro, tentando retirar a pergunta. Kyoko parece se decepcionar um pouco, mas não pergunta mais.

Os dois se matem em um silencio constrangedor por um tempo, e o depois ele é quebrado por um suspiro cansado de Kyoko. Ren levanta os olhos e pergunta.

- Algum problema Kyoko?

Kyoko olha para os olhos de Ren e suspira mais uma vez antes de responder. – Não é nada, sério... é só que... eu percebi que não sei nada sobre você Ren... além do que você me contou... e você já sabe tudo sobre mim... isso é injusto... eu queria saber mais sobre você... – diz vermelha, mas olhar triste.

Ren se sente feliz ao ouvir o que ela disse, mas ao mesmo tempo não fica muito bem por causa de sua expressão, ele pensa um pouco e decide que não seria ruim contar alguma coisa para ela, omitindo algumas coisas.

- Kyoko... bem... eu não posso te contar muito... mas... com relação a cor dos meus olhos e cabelos, a cor original deles é realmente a cor de quando nós tínhamos nos conhecidos... a cor atual deles foi escolhida pelo presidente... para poder interpretar minha nova personalidade de Tsuruga Ren... Combina mais com a imagem dele... na verdade até o modo como eu arrumo o cabelo também... Quando eu era mais novo eu costumava pentear o cabelo com a franja para frente como ele está agora...

- Ah... sim eu lembro... – sorri. – Então como você...?

- Eu tenho uma cabeleira particular... é a Miss Jerry Woods... aquela que criou o visual da Setsu...

- Ahh! A minha musa mágica? – diz com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Você sabe que ela não é uma Feiticeira de verdade, não é? – pergunta Ren achando graça.

- Claro que sei... mas pra mim é como se fosse... – Kyoko faz bico e vira o rosto.

- Bem como você, ela sabe da cor original dos meus cabelos... mas é só... o Presidente omite todos os fatos relacionados a mim... sem nenhuma exceção... e para eu cumprir meu desejo... eu tenho que omitir isso de você também... Kyoko... – diz com a cabeça baixa.

- Uhm... eu entendo... – diz Kyoko vira o rosto de volta para Ren. – Eu posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

- Se eu puder responder... Claro...

- Eu só queria saber de quem você puxou a cor deles... – diz apontando para os cabelos.

- Ah isso... eu puxei a cor dos meus olhos e cabelos da minha mãe... – Sorriso – Ele era a mulher mais maravilhosa em minha opinião quando eu era criança... – diz sorrindo com olhos distantes. – Ah, mas sempre me dizem que eu pareço muito com meu pai... bem impossível não parecer... puxei meus traços orientais dele...

Kyoko faz cara de como se não tivesse entendido. - Então... você é Mestiço? – pergunta curiosa.

- Ahn... – pára um pouco para pensar se deve ou não contar isso. - Considerando que minha mãe não é Japonesa... sim...

- Oh! Então o seu comportamento, como jeito como você fala ou reage é por causa da sua mãe?

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – confuso.

- Tem horas que você não parece Japonês, Ren! Japoneses são pessoas tímidas! E às vezes você fala coisas que muitas pessoas não conseguiriam dizer na frente de outras...

- Mas ser tímido não é uma boa qualidade para um ator... – com uma gota.

- Mas você fala essas coisas mesmo sem está atuando... – diz com uma expressão direta.

- Ah... bem... é... – suspira, ele realmente teria que contar mais algumas coisas. – Eu sei falar japonês por que eu aprendi com meu pai... mas... na verdade eu não sou nascido Japonês... eu nasci no exterior... é por isso que eu sou assim...

Kyoko arregala os olhos ao ouvir a confissão de Ren. Então era por isso que ele não tinha entendido aquela fala no script logo no começo. E também é por isso que...

- Quando eu fui embora... depois de ser demitido no meu trabalho aqui... e você me perguntou se não podia mandar cartas... e eu disse que não era possível... era por que daria muito trabalho mandá-las... e talvez eu nem pudesse recebê-las... eu só não queria lhe causa problemas... – diz sem conseguir olhar nos olhos de Kyoko - E nem tirar sua fantasia de eu ser uma fada... – dá um sorriso divertido.

- Ren... – sorriso -... Então é por isso que você falava tão bem inglês, quando estava como Cain.

- Por que todo japonês acha que todo estrangeiro sabe falar inglês? – estranha.

- Ah... não é isso... eu só achei que fosse por isso...– sem graça.

Ren acha que Kyoko ficava muito mais fofa envergonhada daquele jeito, dava vontade de atacá-la, mas tinha que se controlar, tinha acabado de conquistá-la, não podia estragar tudo. Então ele teve uma idéia, e achou que só uma vez não teria problema, provavelmente seria espancado depois, mas queria ver a reação dela. Ele se apóia sob as mãos e fica por cima de Kyoko, sua expressão muda para o famoso imperador das trevas, que deixa Kyoko aflita, Ren usa seu charme e vai se aproximando lentamente dela, roçando o nariz em seu rosto levemente até chegar à orelha. Ele assopra de leve o local e então com uma voz sensual diz.

- Sobre sua pergunta... vou te responder agora... – pausa - I'm crazy about you... I really Love you... – Kyoko fica vermelha da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir as palavras dele, e não consegue se mexer, Ren entende que ela não iria fugir, então passa a ponta da língua de raspão por trás de sua orelha e diz - You look so yummy... Can I Bite you a bit? - E vai descendo devagar para seu pescoço, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar baixo, e quando chegou à base do pescoço dá uma leve mordida e um chupão logo em seguida, fazendo Kyoko gemer baixo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ren estava se refrescando no rio novo, dessa vez foi porque Kyoko bateu nele por ter exagerado um pouco na brincadeira, mas valeu a pena pela expressão que ela fez, pensa Ren. No momento, ela estava muito emburrada arrumando o yukata de modo que a marca que ele fez no pescoço dela não fosse vista. Por sorte Ren tinha desviado e o tapa não acertou seu rosto o que seria difícil de esconder, mas não quer dizer que ela não tenha conseguido acertá-lo em outros lugares, ainda bem que yukatas cobrem o corpo todo.

Depois de se limpar melhor, Ren arruma o yukata que já estava seco, e eles se preparam para ir. Ele olha em volta tentando guardar em sua memória cada centímetro daquele lugar, pelo fato de só ter boas memórias dele. Ele sorri.

Kyoko aparece logo atrás de Ren, ela parece um pouco arrependida de ter batido nele, mas ela realmente havia se assustado, ninguém nunca tinha feito isso com ela antes. Ela preferiu manter distante de Ren... já que não sabia o que aconteceria com os dois agora...ela tinha suas dúvidas... será que ficariam juntos... ou tudo foi apenas coisa do momento... mesmo sabendo que Ren tinha dito que gostava dela, ela ainda não se achava boa o suficiente para ser namorada do ator Tsuruga Ren... e sua expressão muda para uma triste e cabisbaixa. Ren percebe sua mudança rápida de emoções.

- Então vamos embora? – pergunta Kyoko sorrindo novamente, ela não podia deixar que Ren notasse como se sentia, por isso foi andando na frente.

Ren se aproxima dela e a puxa para um abraço por trás. – O que aconteceu? – pergunta ele.

- Nada, do que está falando Ren?... vamos me solte temos que voltar para casa... eu quero poder sair de lá hoje ainda... –diz sorrindo, tentando tirar as longas mãos dele de seu corpo.

- Não vou te soltar até me contar o que houve... eu sei que fui longe demais com o chupão... eu peço desculpas...

- C-chupão? – fica muito vermelha por ouvir Ren comentando de forma tão natural.

- É... dá próxima vez eu prometo fazer em um lugar que não seja tão visível... – diz enquanto cheirava seus cabelos e sua nuca, a fazendo arrepiar.

- O que quer dizer com isso! – Kyoko se solta e começa a bater em Ren de novo, enquanto ele usa os braços para se proteger. Os dois começam a rir depois de um tempo, tentando um pegar o outro, e parece que tudo volta ao normal aos poucos.

Ren passa a mão na cabeça de Kyoko e a afaga. Kyoko olha para ele com olhos curioso e Ren sorri um de seus sorrisos capazes queimarem suas más intenções. E então a abraça com delicadeza, como se a abraçando muito forte, pudesse quebrá-la.

- Você vai continuar comigo... mesmo depois de ir embora daqui?

Kyoko arregala os olhos se afastando um pouco, Ren continua olhando fixamente para ela, com as bochechas levemente coradas, parecia muito querer a resposta... então ela não era a única que estava pensando nisso? Ren também tinha suas dúvidas se ela o queria também... por que? Foi difícil aceitar esse sentimento... mas agora estava apaixonada por ele... não queria dizer não... ficar perto dessa pessoa que tanto lhe ajudou, cuidou, se preocupou, e que mostrou a amar um pouco também... e que nesse momento tinha uma expressão tão confusa e nervosa, nem ele mesmo sabia o que fazer... nem mesmo Tsuruga Ren sabia o que fazer... não... não podia dizer não... E então ela sorri, um sorriso apaixonado que Ren nunca vira.

- Você me aceita? Acha que eu sou boa suficiente para Tsuruga Ren? – pergunta olhando para baixo e apertando as mangas do yukata. Ren a olha por um tempo... e depois com os dedos levanta seu rosto.

- Eu não quero que você seja nada de "Tsuruga Ren"... eu quero que você seja minha... só minha... eu não me importo com o que pensem... – acariciando sua bochecha.

- Ren... – seus olhos brilham.

- Você vai continuar junto de mim?

-... Na verdade eu... – Kyoko segura a mão de Ren entre as suas e a tira de seu rosto. – Eu... me importo com o que pensem... você é um grande ator Ren... e... e na minha atual situação... eu não sou compatível com você... – aperta a mão dele, enquanto está de cabeça baixa. Ren fica perdido ao ouvir as palavras.

- O-o que está dizendo? Eu não preciso que você seja compatível comigo... eu... – Ren ia se declarar mais uma vez mais é interrompido por Kyoko.

- Mas eu quero... eu quero ser alguém que possa atuar de igual para igual com você Ren... você é minha inspiração... eu... Eu quero ser a mulher que fique perfeita ao seu lado... espere... que você verá o que eu posso me tornar... – ela levanta a mão de Ren novamente e a acaricia junto de seu rosto, seus olhos tinham um brilho confiante.

Ren entende o que ela queria dizer, e estava feliz por ela querer um futuro, mas... ao mesmo tempo tudo isso apenas o desanima um pouco. - Então... nós não podemos ficar juntos? – Kyoko olha para ele, e logo depois sorri.

- Eu não disse isso... eu só quis dizer que... não quero que os outros saibam... – Ren olha para ela incrédulo. - Até eu ser boa suficiente para você... eu vou me esforçar, para poder ser uma ótima atriz... por isso... você vai me esperar, Ren? – pergunta, com olhos sonhadores.

Ren sorri, e então se aproxima colocando suas mãos no rosto dela, e a beija carinhosamente. - Com certeza... – diz Ren quando eles se soltam ainda a centímetros perto um do outro. Os dois sorriem, e voltam a se beijar. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ren e Kyoko voltam de mãos dadas, mas a jovem não parava de olhar para os lados para ver se as pessoas notavam Ren. Por incrível que parece tudo parecia bem... por que será? Kyoko olha para o rosto dele, e ele parecia feliz. O que a deixa feliz também.

Ao chegarem à casa da Kyoko, entra na frente ainda sem soltar as mãos da garota, eles entram sem fazer nenhum barulho para não serem percebidos. Kyoko vai em caminho ao seu quarto e diz para Ren ir tomar banho e se aprontar para irem, que ela ia arrumar suas coisas. Ren a olha com olhos interrogativo, e Kyoko se mostra confusa com seu olhar.

- Tem certeza que quer ir embora assim?... sem falar com ela? – se referindo à mãe da garota.

Kyoko dá um sorriso triste. – Não se preocupe... eu falarei com ela... eu tenho que dizer o que eu quero não é?... Eu quero que ela saiba... – diz Kyoko determinada.

- Sim... isso é o certo a se fazer... – Ren sorri feliz em saber.

- Vá se trocar Ren... me espere lá na entrada...

- Claro... – diz a beijando nos lábios de surpresa, deixando-a muito envergonhada, enquanto Ren só acha graça disso. Sem notarem que estavam sendo vistos. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ren sai do seu quarto usando as roupas que ele usava no dia anterior. Deixou os yukatas que usou dobrados dentro do quarto, já que não precisaria deles. Ele vai caminhando calmamente até a sala, onde deveria se encontrar com Kyoko, então a vê frente a frente de sua mãe, com uma mala em mãos.

- Onde pensa que vai? – pergunta a senhora de cabelos negros, com uma expressão fria.

- Eu vou embora... mãe... aqui não é meu lugar...

- E por que você acha isso... – olhando para a garota com o canto dos olhos.

- Para começar... eu praticamente nem fui criada aqui... eu ficava mais tempo na pensão dos pais do Shou do que aqui... além disso... eu tenho um sonho que quero concretizar... e para isso acontecer eu não posso me manter aqui...

- Um sonho? – incrédula. – Está falando de toda essa brincadeira de atuar e ser famosa que esteve fazendo até agora?

- Eu quero ser uma boa atriz... uma atriz capaz de fazer qualquer tipo de papel... uma atriz capaz de viver dentro de um personagem... uma atriz que possa emocionar as pessoas com sua atuação... eu quero ser a melhor... a melhor atriz que eu puder ser... e a única maneira de eu concretizar esse sonho... é voltando para Tókio. - direta.

- Kyoko... esse sonho não tem futuro... – com desdém.

- Isso sou eu que decido... a única pessoa que pode mudar meu futuro... sou eu mesma... se eu me esforçar eu sei que posso conseguir o que eu quero... – Kyoko respira e solta o ar devagar, suavizando sua expressão. - Eu não estou pedindo para que você aceite, e me dê sua benção... isso é uma afirmação... eu não pretendo voltar atrás...

- Kyoko... se você sair por aquela porta... eu não pretendo procurar por você nunca mais... pode se considerar fora dessa família... – diz a senhora um pouco alterada.

- Tudo bem... já que eu nunca me senti dentro dessa família... eu só quero que saiba o que eu sinto... e nesse momento... tudo que eu quero é chegar ao meu objetivo...por isso... eu só quero dizer adeus... e obrigada por sua hospitalidade...

Ren apenas observa de longe, mas consente com a discussão. Kyoko faz uma reverencia a senhora a sua frente e vai saindo pela porta. Ren achou que deveria ir também então vai seguindo a garota. Até que a senhora lhe segura o braço.

- Tsuruga Ren... O que você fez com essa garota? – com um olhar com misto de ódio e questionamento.

- Deixe-o em paz! – diz Kyoko.

- Tudo bem Kyoko... por que você não vai indo... eu gostaria de falar com sua mãe a sós... – Ren sorri para acalmá-la.

- Mas Ren... – olhos preocupados.

- Eu logo irei até você... não se preocupe... – ela a pede para não se preocupar com o olhar, e acena para que ela se afaste.

- Ok... – Kyoko consente mesmo relutante e fica do lado de fora da casa o esperando. Kyoko sai e fecha a porta.

- Quais são suas intenções com aquela garota? Foi você que colocou essas idéias na cabeça dela não é... eu vi... eu vi o que fez com ela quando chegaram... – diz com uma voz mais composta agora.

- Quem decidiu isso foi à própria Kyoko... eu apenas a apóio... por que eu acho que ela vale a pena... mas devo dizer que a carreira de atriz realmente tem seus altos e baixos... mas tenho certeza que a Kyoko pode superar isso... se é isso que está preocupada. – Ren responde seriamente.

- Q-quem disse que eu estou preocupada com aquela garota? – um leve nervosismo veio a tona.

- Ir até Tókio, arrastar ela de volta para casa contra sua vontade, e tentar mantê-la aqui junto de você... tem certeza que não estava preocupada com ela? Acho que é instinto de mãe... – Ren sorri, e diz isso com olhos cheios de autoconfiança.

-... – sem conseguir responder.

- Kyoko já é madura o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões... mas não precisa se preocupar Mogami-san... eu cuidarei bem sua filha... eu prometo que a protegerei, não deixarem que lhe falte nada... e acima de tudo a farei feliz... apenas... deixe ela correr atrás do que ela deseja...

- Ela pode fazer o que quiser... ela não é mais minha filha... – diz com uma expressão seca.

- Ótimo então... acho que não preciso pedir a senhora permissão para namorá-la, não é? Se bem que eu pretendia fazer isso mesmo sem pedir... – se fazendo de inocente.

- Você... o que... – chocada.

- Bem nós temos que ir agora... foi bom conhecê-la Mogami-san... – diz com sorriso angelical de sempre. Deixando o senhora muito chocada atrás de si.

Logo que Ren sai da casa ele coloca um boné e óculos e ajuda Kyoko com as coisas para carregar enquanto vão em direção ao hotel que ele estava hospedado até poderem voltar para Tókio. Kyoko parece inquieta e Ren mantêm o olhar nela querendo entender o problema, até a própria garota começa a falar:

- Ren... sobre o que você conversou com ela?

- Ahn? Ah... Você explicou pra ela os seus desejos não foi? Eu apenas queria deixar claras as minhas intenções com você... – Ren sorri, e Kyoko fica vermelha.

- Intenções... e quais são elas...? – pergunta com a voz meio tremula, mas com um olhar ansioso pela resposta.

- Você quer realmente saber...? Por que se eu te contar o que eu realmente quero de você... talvez você não consiga suportar... – sua expressão era tão maliciosa, que Kyoko olha para ele com uma expressão desinteressada.

- Acho melhor eu não ouvir nada então... – diz apenas querendo deixar o assunto de lado. Ren começa a rir baixo.

- Hahaha!... é brincadeira... bom... talvez não tanto... – comenta ainda com tom malicioso.

- REN! – vermelha.

- Eu amo você... e também quero que você me ame de volta... e para isso... eu posso fazer muita coisa... – diz naturalmente.

- Você não precisa...

-Ahn? - pergunta meio surpreso.

- Eu já amo você... Por isso não precisa fazer nada... Apenas me deixe continuar ao seu lado, que já é o suficiente... – ela sorri apaixonada.

- Bem... eu não pretendia deixar você longe de mim nem por um instante... por isso eu estava pensando... - Ren e Kyoko param em frente do hotel e Ren coloca a mala no chão e puxa Kyoko para seus braços. - Você quer morar comigo?

- HEIN? – Petrificada. A garota olha em direção ao rapaz a sua frente com dois olhos enormes e assustados.

- Agora que você disse que não que sair de perto de mim... agora não posso deixar isso passar... - diz com um olhar cachorrinho sem dono.

- E-Eu não disse isso!

- Mas foi o que eu entendi... e... eu gostaria muito que você morasse comigo... e poder acordar todos os dias e ver que você está lá junto comigo... eu quero poder conhecer você melhor... e tê-la perto de mim...- Ren enterra a cabeça nos cabelos de Kyoko a deixando sem saber o que fazer. - Por que eu te amo... eu preciso de você...

- Ren... - emocionada. - Eu... vou pensar nisso... - corada.

- Vai? - feliz Ren a beija sem nem ao menos pensar. Um beijo carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo muito apaixonado. - Pense com carinho tah?

- O-O-O Q-Q-QUE Vocês estão fazendo? – Yashiro-san aparece na porta do hotel para recepcioná-los, e por essa nem Ren esperava.

Kyoko fica extremamente vermelha, e Ren fica sem ação. Yashiro-san abaixa a cabeça por um momento, e começa a tremer, Kyoko parece preocupada e Ren já esperava o pior, então finalmente responde com um sorriso malicioso, que faz Ren ter calafrios.

- Kyoko-chan... PARABÉNS! – Abraçando a garota que mal conseguia se mexer de susto. – Estou tão feliz que você e o Ren finalmente se entenderam... eu sonhei muito com esse dia... - chorando de emoção.

- O que? Você sabia Yashiro-san? – em pânico.

- Mas é claro... o Ren gosta de você já a bastante tempo Kyoko-chan... só você que nunca tinha percebido as intenções dele... – fala com um tom de segundas intenções.

- Yashirooo! – Diz Ren com muita raiva e vergonha.

- Kyaaaahh ele está envergonhado! Bem acho que preciso avisar ao pessoal do hotel que é para trocar o quarto de vocês para um de casal não é? – entrando no hall de entrada.

- Hein! Espera Yashiro-san! –Kyoko fica muito envergonhada e vai correndo atrás dele junto de Ren que parecia um pouco transtornado com o fato de Yashiro saber sobre eles. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**E Finalmente acabou UHIUSHIUahiushiuAHSIUS... Bem eu fiz essa fic a um bom tempo, fiz até em uma comu no Orkut e depois passei ela para um Fórum e agora estou passando ela para cá.**

**Fiz essa fic imaginando um futuro onde Kyoko já está mais velha [18 anos], já sabe sobre o fato de Ren ser o Kuon [Ren já aceitou seu passado e sua personalidade está misturada com a do Kuon agora] e que os dois já estejam se gostando [não se declararam ainda... mas eles se entendem pelos gestos ^^]... o que quer dizer... um futuro MUITO LONGE... que é apenas fruto da minha imaginação, que talvez nunca exista o.o...**

**Sim já me disseram que está OCC... but I don't Care! Por que eu só quis escrever meus queridos desejos que nunca se realizaram, então apenas apreciem essa loucura toda que ficou XD~**

**Para as pessoas que levaram Spoiler, Sorry... mas eu avisei! =D**

**Bejus e esperam que tenham curtido a leitura =***


End file.
